What if Collin the Speedy Boy was part of the Looney Tunes characters/universe/Looney Tunes Dash!
Looney Tunes Dash! is an app game by Eat Sleep Play and Zynga. It was released on September 11, 2014. Synopsis Run, jump, smash and slide into new levels and adventures with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Collin the Speedy Boy, the Road Runner, Tweety Bird and other Looney Tunes favorites! Complete level objectives to unlock new Looney Tunes characters and zones based on iconic Looney Tunes landscapes. Enjoy loads of wild, whacky, and looney ways to run as you discover each character’s Special Ability and Collector’s Card. It’s time to run, doc! Levels Bugs' levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Bugs to return to his rabbit hole and escape from Elmer. *'Special Ability:' Super Stomp, allowing Bugs (using tennis shoes) to stomp so hard, destroying any obstacle in his path and launching Elmer over him so he can slide into him. Daffy's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Daffy to reach the treasure cave and escape from Sam. *'Special Ability:' Laser Blaster, allowing Daffy to transform into Duck Dodgers and blasting away any obstacle blocking his path. Collin's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Collin to save FingerTown from Bryte before she destroys it. *'Special Ability:' Speed Roll, allowing Collin to roll and knocking any the enemies and obstacles in his path. Sylvester's levels *'Special Ability:' Tweety's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Tweety to return to Granny's house and escape from Sylvester. *'Special Ability:' Cowboy Tweety, allowing Tweety (dressed as a cowboy) to use Sylvester as his horse, destroying any obstacle blocking his path. Speedy's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Speedy to return to his mouse hole and escape from Sylvester. *'Special Ability:' Speedy Sprint, allowing Speedy to go so fast, smashing any obstacle in his path. Flappy's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Flappy to get home and avoid Sylvester's attempts to eat him. *'Special Ability:' Road Runner's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow the Road Runner to reach a tunnel and escape from Wile E., ending up crushed by rocks. *'Special Ability:' Turbo Blast, allowing the Road Runner to go so fast, smashing any obstacle in his path. Taz's levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow Taz to trap the Tasmanian She-Devil, who's trying to marry him. *'Special Ability:' Taz Twister, allowing Taz to do his trademark tornado spin, breaking obstacles in his way and sucking collectables towards him. Buster and Babs' levels *'Special Ability:' The Warners' levels The player must accomplish certain goals in order to allow the Warners to escape from Pinky and the Brain's giant robot. *'Special Ability:' Characters Playable *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Collin the Speedy Boy *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzales *Flappy McFinger *The Road Runner *The Tasmanian Devil *Buster and Babs Bunny *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner Non-playable *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Sylvester Junior *Granny *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Eggbert *Pepé Le Pew *Sam Sheepdog *Beaky Buzzard *Hugo the Abominable Snowman *Marvin the Martian **Instant Martians **Martian Bombs *Witch Hazel *Count Bloodcount Antagonists *Elmer Fudd (in Bugs' levels) *Yosemite Sam (in Daffy's levels) *Teary Eyed Bryte (in Collin and Sylvester's levels) *Sylvester Pussycat (in Tweety, Speedy and Flappy's levels) *Wile E. Coyote (in the Road Runner's levels) *The Tasmanian She-Devil (in Taz's levels) *Elmyra Duff (in Buster and Babs' levels) *Pinky and the Brain (in the Warners' levels) Trivia *Sylvester is the game's only character who serves both as a protagonist and as an antagonist. *Servers for the game were shut down on January 27, 2018. Category:Apps Category:Endless Runners Category:IOS Category:Android